Together at Sohma house
by Porcalin
Summary: (I couldn't think of a title. Sequel to Alone at Sohma house.)When Tohru leaves Sohma house, Kyou realizes how foolish he had been, and would do anything to get her back, but will Yuki and Haru let him? And why does Shagure care so much? ( ToHaur, mabe mo
1. it starts again

Yay! It's the sequel to **_Alone at Sohma house_**! I thought since the original did so nicely, a sequel would be in order. I don't know how this is going to go, I'm just going with the flow. This is the first chappie, so lets see how this works!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It had been six months since the relationship had begun. Tohru had never been happier in her life, or as promiscuous. Still, to everyone's relief ( except Shagure's ) she had stayed the same sweet little Tohru. Although their relationship had been open for quite awhile, it was in the houses safety not to talk about it to Kyou. He had went into a rage when he found out that Haru had won her, and ever more into rage when he found out Yuki had a chance with her.

" Why them Tohru! Couldn't you have given me a chance!"

" Kyou, I didn't know…I'm so sorry. All I do is hurt people here, mabe it is best that I just leave."

And it was best. It had hurt her so bad to go, but between Yuki's sad, longing looks, Kyou's anger, and Shagure's lame attempts at dirty jokes, it was the right choice. She had gotten calls everyday from Yuki and Shagure, but hadn't heard a word from Kyou. He would ignore her in school, never visited with the others. But still she was happy, happy with Haru.

" Don't worry bout'em babe, he'sa jerk." He tried to comfort her, but it was obvious that it was the wrong thing to say.

" He is not! You just don't understand, do you Haru?"

" Of course not, I've never had tons of men after me before." That had worked. She started to giggle, then burst out laughing, tears lining the edges of her pearly blue eyes.

Besides the fact that they had become _close_, Haru and Tohru had found a way to hug without transforming, though it was okward.

" Tohru, there is a way for us to hug…"

" Really! How?"

" Well, um…"

" C'mon Haru! Spit it out!"

" When I get…_excited_ I am able to touch you. It because my sex drive keeps my body from changing until I feel…satisfied." He didn't seem to blush, but looked proud of himself when he had finished.

" Well, that causes a few problems, but nothing we can't work out."

A mischievous look had crossed his face when she had said this. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She waited to hear the " POOF", but nothing came.

" H..Haru, does this mean that…."

He chuckled deep in his chest, biting her ear playfully. " Mabe…"

She swallowed hard, knowing that she was dealing with black Haru. But she had learned in the past how to deal with Black Haru…

Well, that's it for chapter one, hope it was good! prays to god its as good as the first

Wish me luck on the next one, lots of reviews will help me to post faster!

sighs and rubs head

Chibi author Porcalin


	2. Kyou's desision

Its been awhile, but I'm back! Thought you finally got rid of me huh? Well think again! I'll never leave, get used to me. Anywho, I think I may remove this story, I'm not satisfied with my work, I'm my worst critic. So, here's the second chapter, review it and tell me what you think, here we go…

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Tohru had learned to take care of her "black Haru problem" by asserting herself. She smacked him hard across the face, knocking him back a little.

" You need to learn to control that Haru, or I'll end up beating you to death." She always tried to joke or lighten the mood after she had hit him, but it rarely worked.

" Yeah, we'll see. You could just tell me to stop ya know, that would work to…"

" I don't think so Haru…" She giggled and kissed the large red mark across his face, feeling the heat of a welt on her lips. She pulled back, feeling bad that she had hit him so hard, and looked down. " Sorry Haru, that was a little to hard…"

" Nah, I've had a lot worse, trust me babe."

" Don't call me babe!" And she struck him again.

Kyou laid on the scorching roof yet again, his eyes closed and his back numb to the heat of the shingles. He thought to himself _If only I had told her, stupid onigiri…she could be mine, my onigiri…_. He sighed painfully, missing her presence around the house, and her help. He was tired of eating cereal and takeout for dinner, and the house had become an absolute hell. _How did we ever live without her_? He pondered, small tears glassing over his crimson eyes. " I miss you Tohru, you stupid twit…come back." As if she could hear his words, he expected her to climb onto the roof with him, but his hopes were usless. He had to get her back, he had no choice.

For the good of the house, for the good of himself.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Yay! Tohru might be coming back! Kyou's got a funny way of expressing how he cares for her, but you know Kyou. Anyways, as I said, please review for me, it really helps me to keep on a'writen. Ta ta for now!

Chibi Author

Porcalin


	3. Hatori's words

Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been really caught up in my pathetic life ( such a sad existence ). I wonder how Kyou is going to get Tohru back to the house, especially if he won't talk to her, we'll find out…lets get going!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Tohru sighed, rolling around uncomfortably. She hadn't been able to sleep since she had left Shigure's house, but mabe she would get used to this one too. Even though she was now living in the main Sohma house, she still worked hard. Mabe even harder. Akito loved running her to death, and since she was their house keeper in exchange for living there, there was nothing she could do.

She rolled to her side. She rolled onto her stomach. She rolled on her back. Finally, after a good hour of rolling, she gave up on sleeping and went into the library.

" Oh, Hatori…I hadn't expected you here."

" Tohru, why are you up?"

" I could ask the same to you!" She scowled cutely, waving her finger at him.

" I've never been able to sleep since…" He trailed of, a sad, hard look crossing his mature face. " It doesn't matter, why are you awake?"

" I haven't gotten used to this house yet…"

" Or is it something more?"

She gave him a confused look, but she had an idea of what he was getting at. He rose, walking towards the door, pausing to look back at her.

" Listen to what your heart has to say Tohru, don't be a fool…like me." With that he turned, going back to his room.

" Poor Hatori…" Tohru mumbled to herself as she walked through the halls of the house, finding it eerie and unwelcoming to her. She paused at Haru's door, unsure if she should enter._ No, he is asleep, I don't want to disturb him…_

She went to the porch, setting against the cool wood of the steps, sighing as she put her face to her hands. The light of the full moon danced around in the spring wind, the trees swaying to an unheard beat. Deep colors of blue and black filled the night with sweet scents of fresh sprung plants and, she could swear, even the smell of Her and Yuki's strawberry patch. Tears lined her eyes, remembering that last night at the house. Her last night with Yuki, with Kyou.

She missed it terribly, there was no denying it. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to go back.

She arose from the porch, still in her pajamas, and left.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Me** : Hey, what about Haru !

**Haru**: I'll be fine, shut up.

**Me:** No you won't, you shut up!

**Haru**; You've got issues porcalin, get'em worked out.

**Me**: Worked out, worked out! I'll work you out!

**Haru**: Here we go again…

I was just being sympathetic for him, such a mean cow! But why did Tohru leave all a sudden? Not even a warning. Must've been something Hatori said…

bows

Your chibi author

Porcalin

P.S.

I just found out I spelled Porcelain wrong! ( I feel so stupid!) Hai!


	4. and she returned

Well, its been awhile, but I'm back! This chapter is going to be hard for me to write, so keep that in mind as you write your flames ( writers block is so cruel…) enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Kyou hadn't realized he had been on the roof so long, until the moon swelled over top of him, midnight. He yawned and stretched, when he suddenly saw a small shadow slide across the strawberry garden. He silently climbed off the roof, stalking towards the garden.

Tohru leaned against a tree, taking in a deep breath of sweet air, loving the way it filled her lungs. She had never realized how beautiful it was at night, the way the dew sparkled on each leaf, the way it swayed in the night wind. Her hair whipped around her, making her clutch her arms together.

" HA! I caught you ya…" Kyou paused, realizing who was in the garden.

" EEEP!" Tohru shrieked, jumping up.

Kyou's heart leaped into his throat at seeing Tohru again. HS ewas still in her pajama's, making him laugh to himself. She looked so frightened, and he suddenly felt bad for jumping out on her.

" You shouldn't be in peoples gardens in the middle of the night you twit…" He scowled. He was always harsh on her, he was a coward. But though he barked at her meanly, he couldn't hide the care in his eyes for her.

" I'm so sorry Kyou, I just missed it so much, I couldn't help but see it once more…"

_Don't apologize_,_ I'm the one who should be sorry, my onigiri…_ " Ya could'a waited till tomorrow, its not like you'll never see it again." Her growled, hating himself for being so mean. The truth was he was happy she had come, in the time he needed her most. It was meant to happen. She had come, and now he is supposed to tell her to come back.

" Well, since your already here, I guess it won't hurt to stay awhile…" He murmured, almost to himself. She smiled happily, setting back down, patting the ground beside her in a gesture for him to sit by her.

And he did set by her, and got ready to beg and plead for her to come back home.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

I don't know if you can tell but, this chapter was very rushed. I've barely had any time to update, I feel so bad for almost abandoning my story's, but at least I have finally found time. Please review and tell me what you think, so I can have some idea for how the fifth chapter should go.

bows

Porcalin


End file.
